1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid type vehicle drive control apparatus, a hybrid type vehicle drive control method, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional hybrid type vehicle drive apparatus installed in a hybrid type vehicle in which a torque of an engine, that is, a portion of the engine torque, is transferred to an electric generator (generator-motor), and the remainder of the engine torque is transferred to driving wheels, a planetary gear unit is provided that includes a sun gear, a ring gear and a carrier. The carrier is connected to the engine, the ring gear is connected to the drive wheels, and the sun gear is connected to the generator. In such drive apparatus, rotation output from the ring gear and a drive motor is transferred to the drive wheels so as to produce a drive force.
In the aforementioned hybrid type vehicle drive apparatus, a generator rotation speed control is performed so as to adjust the rotation speed of the engine while a torque control is being performed so that a predetermined engine torque is produced, for example, after the engine has been started. In the generator rotation speed control, the torque of the generator, that is, the generator torque, is controlled based on the rotation speed of the generator, that is, a difference between a target generator rotation speed that represents a target value of the generator rotation speed and an actual generator rotation speed, that is, the difference rotation speed.
However, in the hybrid type vehicle drive apparatus, a battery voltage sensor is disposed for detecting the voltage of a battery, that is, the battery voltage, as voltage information, and various drive controls, including a torque control of the generator, a rotation speed control of the generator, a torque control of the drive motor, etc., are performed based on the battery voltage. For example, if the battery voltage becomes high in a case where a hybrid type vehicle is run on a long continuous downhill or the like, the load on an inverter for driving the generator becomes great. Therefore, if the battery voltage is high, the generator torque is restricted.
However, if a detection abnormality occurs in the battery voltage sensor in the aforementioned conventional hybrid type vehicle drive apparatus, it becomes very difficult or even impossible to accurately detect the battery voltage, so that the drive control cannot be smoothly performed.
A hybrid type vehicle drive control apparatus in accordance with the invention includes an electric generator that generates an electric power by driving an engine; an electric generator inverter for driving the electric generator; a drive motor that drives a hybrid type vehicle; a drive motor inverter for driving the drive motor; a battery connected to the electric generator inverter and the drive motor inverter; first voltage detection means for detecting a voltage applied to the electric generator inverter; second voltage detection means for detecting a voltage applied to the drive motor inverter; third voltage detection means for detecting a battery voltage; and system voltage determination processing means for determining a system voltage based on detection results provided by the first to third voltage detection means.
Another hybrid type vehicle drive control apparatus in accordance with the invention includes a system voltage determination processing means that determines the system voltage based on a difference between two detection results of the detection results provided by the first to third voltage detection means.
Another hybrid type vehicle drive control apparatus in accordance with the invention includes a system voltage determination processing means that determines the system voltage based on the detection result provided by each of the first to third voltage detection means.
A further hybrid type vehicle drive control apparatus in accordance with the invention includes a system voltage determination processing means that determines the system voltage based on detection results provided by two of the first to third voltage detection means, and a detection result provided by another one of the first to third voltage detection means.
A still further hybrid type vehicle drive control apparatus in accordance with the invention further includes a planetary gear unit having at least first to third gear elements, the first gear element is mechanically connected to the electric generator, and the second gear element is mechanically connected to the drive motor, and the third gear element is mechanically connected to the engine.
A hybrid type vehicle drive control method in accordance with the invention is applicable to a hybrid type vehicle drive apparatus that includes an electric generator that generates an electric power by driving an engine; an electric generator inverter for driving the electric generator; a drive motor that drives a hybrid type vehicle; and a drive motor inverter for driving the drive motor; and a battery connected to the electric generator inverter and the drive motor inverter.
In this method, a voltage applied to the electric generator inverter is detected by first voltage detection means, a voltage applied to the drive motor inverter is detected by second voltage detection means, and a battery voltage is detected by third voltage detection means. A system voltage is determined based on detection results provided by the first to third voltage detection means.
A program of a hybrid type vehicle drive control method in accordance with the invention causes a computer to function as first voltage detection means for detecting a voltage applied to an electric generator inverter; second voltage detection means for detecting a voltage applied to a drive motor inverter; third voltage detection means for detecting a battery voltage; and system voltage determination processing means for determining a system voltage based on detection results provided by the first to third voltage detection means.